Two Face's
by Ayuuka
Summary: Aku mempunyai 2 wajah dan seolah seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian tapi sebenernya aku 1 pikiran dan 1 tubuh tapi ketika aku disekolah orang akan mengenalku sebagai Karin dan ketika aku diluar sekolah Aku dikenal sebagai si bunga atau biasa di panggil Hana kehidupanku selalu mengalami beberapa hal yang sangat tak bisa dijelaskan bahkan diceritakan oleh siapapun...
1. Chapter 1

**Two Face's**

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kazune Kujyo

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelasdan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

KARIN P.O.V

Aku adalah anak biasa disekolah yaah bisa dikategorikan terlalu biasa dan datar rupa ku pun tak secantik Remaja – Remaja pada masa puber mungkin aku dikategorikan anak culun tentu saja kadang aku pun di panggil **Nerd** oleh beberapa anak yang yaah kau tau sendiri anak-anak yang terlihat modis dan cantik pembullyan memang sering terjadi disini, agar tak dibully oleh orang-orang seperti mereka ada beberapa cara yaitu ; tidak mendekati orang-orang yang mereka sukai, Tidak membuat masalah, dan tentu saja menuruti apapun yang mereka mau selama itu bukan sesuatu yang berat seperti meminta membelikan mereka makanan dikantin. Dan biasanya anak-anak yang menolak mereka akan dihukum atau dibully habis-habisan oleh mereka. Yaah cukup sudah curhatanku tentang sekolahku, ngomong-ngomong namaku ialah Hanazono Karin seperti yang ku bilang aku ialah anak **Nerd** tapi aku masih sedikit memperhatikan fashion sehingga tidak terlalu dianggap remeh oleh mereka. Tapi tetap saja kadang mereka masih suka menyuruh-nyuruhku wallaupun sebagai gantinya aku tidak di tindas, hidupku disekolah memanglah Nerd namun, ketika aku keluar sekolah melepas kacamata dan Kuncir dua rambutku aku adalah anak modis dan salah satu model di agensi terkenal tentu saja Kujyo Corp salah satu perussahaan besar dibidang industri Fashion.

Dan disinilah aku, sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pemotretan

"Hana san apa kau siap? " Tanya salah satu photographer padaku

"Haaiii" Ucapku dengan semangat, ohiya aku dikenal sebagai model yakni sebagai "Hana" diambil dari nama "Hana"zono tentunya. Akupun mulai melakukan pemotretan baju yg kupakai bisa dikategorikan lumayan bagus dengan warna hijau ke biru-biruan dengan bentuk kelinci lengkap dengan telinga kelinci dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan dibalutkan kain diatasnya yang berwarna senada dengan bajuku

"Hana Coba tersenyum kemudian putarkan tubuhmu" cap salah satu dari mereka, akupun berputar dan kemudian tersenyum serta tangan yang ke tautkan kebelakang tentu saja rambutku jadi sedikit berkibar.

Klik Klik Klik

Suara kamera beradu dengan lampu-lampu

"waah nice Pose" ucap salah satu Ceo yang melihat Gaya memutarku lagi sambil tersenyum

"A-arigatou " ucapku sambil membungkuk

"Hei mau berfoto bersamaku untuk majalah minggu ini? " Ucap Ceo tersebut

"ap-apa?" ucapku memerah setengah mati

"aku kasih bonus tambahan untukmu kalau mau? Deal? " ucapnya lagi

"Terima saja Hana san jarang-jarang berfoto dengan Ceo tampan hahaha" canda salah satu pemegang lampu sorot dibelakang Ceo tersebut

"heee, hmm Hai" ucapku

"Yosh kalau begitu Bagaimaa minggu depan? Tidak sibuk kan? " tanya nya

"umm Hai" balasku

"Perkenalkan Namaku Kujyo Kazune" ucap Kazune sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hana desu" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis dan menjabat tanggannya

"baiklah jangan lupa ya hana san ja nee" ucap Kazune seraya pergi

Normal P.O.V

Disinilah Karin disebuah Café terduduk diam sambil membaca buku sesekali meminum Cappucino lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan Gaya **Nerd** nya tentu saja ia tidak mungkin menjadi Hana bisa-bisa ia difoto oleh paparazi yang suka berkeliaran

"Hei lihat Hari ini Hana-san berfoto menjadi kelinci imuut yaa" ucap perempuan tak jauh dari tempat duduk Karin

"hee mana lihat-lihat, waah kelinci yang manis lihat-lihat pose ini bla bla bla" ucap perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya

"Dia memang model Terbaik di Kujyo Corp" balasnya

"Muka kecil postur baguss haah kapan diriku seperti dia"

Bla bla bla

Karin yang sedang membaca buku sontak menjadi me-merah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Ya-ya ampun Miyon dimana yaa bukannya Kami mau bertemu" Ucap Karin dengan suara kecil dan masih menutupi wajahnya

"BAH"

"WAAA" ucap Karin Kaget karna tiba ada yang memegang bahunya

"Ahahahaha Gomen nee, Kau kelihatan aneh Karin chan"ucap Miyon

"jangan ulangi lagi huft" ucapku cemberut

"gomeen huwaaa" ucap miyon yang kemudian memelukku

"iyaa iyaa eh ngomong-ngomong bukannya kau memanggilku karna mau membicarakan sesuatu? " tanya Karin yang mulai teringat

"oh iya, Kau Tau Kazune Kujyo kan? Ceo Termuda sekaligus model majalah yang supeer tampan ituu kyaaa" balas Miyon

DEG

"tidak" ucap Karin dengan Tampang innocentnya

"Hei lihat inii dia, katanya dia akan pindah kesekolah kita?" ucap Miyon sambil menyerahkan Majalah itu ke Karin

"Wah orangnya Tampan juga" ucap Karin dengan Tampang yang seolah-olah terlihat Terkesima, wallaupun sebenrnya ia telah berjumpa dengan Ceo muda tersebut

"iya kaaann Kyaaa aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangannya dulu ia mengurus perusahaannya yang di Osakan sekarang ia pindah ke Tokyo untuk ikut memajukan Perusahaan Ayahnya Di Tokyo, kalau ia modelnya aKu yakin pasti akan kyaaa" Cerita Miyon disertai Gaya Fangirlingnya tentunya

"so-souka" ucap Karin

"hu'um" balas Miyon dengan semangat

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mendengar kisah panjangmu dengan pria tidak jelas ini? " ucap Karin dengan Gaya Datar sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya

"Hai desu…." sahut Miyon

Loading

Loading

Loading

"hee go-gomenasai nee, aku lupa kau disuruh oleh Geng sialan itu untuk membuatkan pr pr mereka " ucap Miyon

"ya sudah tak apa,Toh ini aku sedang membaca sedikit materi untuk mengerjakan pr " ucap Karin yang terseyum tulus pada miyon

"Huwaaa Kariiinnchaaaann" ucap Miyon yang mulai memeluk Karin dan Menangis Gaje (?)  
tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi tontonan setiap pelanggan di Café tapi masa bodo Bagi miyon

Tanpa mereka sadari ada salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka terutama pada Karin….

.

.

tbc

ayuu kembali dengan Cerita abal-abal xD

padahal cerita sebelumnya aja blom selese ._.

ah tapi ntah kepikiran dari mana tiba-tiba ide nemplok buat ni cerita :'D

And

Pls Review untuk koreksi ini ceritanya *^*

*poff*

ilang~


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Face's**

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kazune Kujyo

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelas dan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Tanpa mereka sadari ada salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka terutama pada Karin..

..

…

…

Ia sedang duduk dipojok belakang dengan rambut ber warna Hitam berkilaunya (kayak iklan shampo-,-) , Kacamata berbentuk persegi bewarna dan pakaian serba hitam ditambah Aksen percingan ditelinga serta Gelang-gelang berwarna Hitam di Pergelangan Tangannya.

"Hana si **Nerd** heh" ucapnya sambil memandangi majala yang terdapat foto Karin

Skip

-waktu sekolah -

.

.

"O-Ohayou~ " sapa Karin saat menggeser pintu kelas

"Ohayou Kariin Chaan"balas Miyon yang melambaikan tanggannya pada Karin. Karinpun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada miyon yang kemudian ia kebangkunya 2 paling belakang barisan paling Pojok dekat jendela berhadapan dengan bangku Miyon didepannya. Tak lama setelah ia duduk datanglah Para Geng (siyalan) yang selalu mendominasi sekolah

"Hei Hanazono apa kau membawa yang kami perintahkan Kemarin? " ucap salah satu dari mereka yakni Ami, bisa di katakan ia adalah salah satu yang paling sadis terkadang ia memanggil Karin dengan sebutan 'Pembantu Jorok'

"em i-ini" ucap Karin tergugup menghadapi mereka

"waaah Kerja Bagus Karin, sebagai Gantinya Kau bebas untuk beberapa hari. Dan jangan membuat masalah ok" ucap Rika

"Ba-baik" ucap Karin menunduk

"Ayo Kita pergi" ucap Ami

"ne ne Karinchan kau tidak di apa-apakan dengan mereka? " tanya Miyon yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah kepergian Geng itu

"aku tak apa-apa Miyon chan" balas Karin disertai senyum Kecilnya

"mereka memang Cantik dan mengagumkan tapi sifat mereka seperti moster ya" ucap Yuuki yang berjalan mendekati Karin dan Miyon

"Hei nan-nanti mereka dengar" ucap Miyon

"mereka sudah pergi kok" balas Yuki

Teng Toong~

"Wah sudah bel masuk nanti lagi yaa Karin chan " ucap Miyon

"baru saja datang haah jaa hanazono san" ucap Yuki kemudian berjalan dibangkunya

Ceklek

guru membuka pintu tapi ia tidak sendiri dibelakangnya ada seseorang,Bukan dua Orang salah satunya laki-laki rambut berwarna kuning langsat bertampang datar err mungkin dikategorikan cool pustur tubuh tinggi dan mata berwarna kebiru-biruan. Dan Satunya seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Hitam dan kelihatannya ramah, orangnya bisa dikategorikan lumayan tinggi kira-kira Sebatas Telinga si laki laki.

"anak-anak Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Osaka" ucap guru tersebut

Psst pssst…

"hei hei itu bukannya Kazune Kujyo itu kan" celetuk salah satu murit perempuan dibarisan Karin

"dia tampan sekali, dan siapa yang cantik dibelakangnya itu yaa? " balas teman disebelahnya "kyaa aku ingin memeluknya" tambahnya

Bla Bla Bla~

Bisik orang-orang dikelas, dan karin ? ia memalingkan wajahnya Kesamping menghadap jendela, Kazune mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya begitu pula Himeka tak Lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

.

Kazune P.O.V

.

"cih sekolah sebelumnya dan di Tokyo sama saja, ah sudahla aku juga pasti akan jarang masuk sekolah"

"ne ne Kazune kuun sepertinya sekolahnya menarik yaaa" ucap Himeka dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum

"yaa sepertinya kau benar" balasku

"Nah kalian sialahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap si Guru

"perkenalkan Namaku Kujyo Kazune pindahan dari Osaka" ujar Ku dengan lantang

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hobimu apa?"

"Nomor Hp donk" ucap Para Murit wanita

"Ck merepotkan" batinku akupun mundur dan membiarkan Himeka ikut memperkenalkan dirinya

"Pe-perkenalkan aku Kujyo Himeka aku juga pindahan dari Osaka" ucap Himeka disertai senyumnya

"Woaah saudara Kazune ternyata! Aku tak melihatnya dimajalah kemarin"

"Mungkin ia tertarik bisnis seperti Kujyo Kazune"

"Kau Manis sekali" ucap Yuki dengan Tampang tampa dosanya. Sontak akupun terkejut dan para muritpun melongo melihatnya

"Eh apa aku salah bicara? Memang benarkan?" ucapnya lagi

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi meja yang berbentur dengan spidol untuk menenangkan keributan

"Baiklah Kalian Boleh duduk di dua dibangku Kosong disana dan disana" ucap Guru sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong . Akupun Berjalan Kebangku No 3 dari belakang dekat jendela, tempat bagus kalau aku butuh tidur disekolah. Kalau Himeka sudah pasti bangku sedikit jauh dariku ditengah No 2 dari depan karna Himeka Golongan anak Rajin yaah dia pasti tidak terlalu betah dibelakang.

Normal P.O.V

"Ba-ba-bagaimanaaa inii dia tidak tau aku hana kaan? Ke-kenapa dia me-melihatku tadi? Aku aku pasti salah sangka… yaa tuhaann kenapa dia harus satu sekolah! Ya sudah tenang Karin tetaplah Terlihat seperti **Nerd** " batin Karin disertai Keringat dingin tapi berusaha terlihat biasa saja .

"Baiklah Anak-anak buka buku Kalian Halaman 80" ucap si Guru dan mulai menjelaskan Materi.

Teng Teng~

"Baiklah pelajarannya sampai sini yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang Tadi silahkan istirahat" ucap Guru tersebut

"haaaaaa! " teriak para Murit-Murit serentak

"Tidak bisa dong Buk! Kami lapar butuh energi untuk menjawab soal-soal seperti ini" ucap salah seorang Murit

"tidak ada tapi-Tapian tidak selesai tidak Keluar, Tidak Harus benar yang penting dikumpulkan balas Guru tersebut "Baiklah siapa yang sudah selesai?" Lanjutnya

"Sreett " suara Kursi yang didorong secara bersamaan.

"wah kalian sudah selesai duluan, Silahkan keluar "ucap guru tersebut yang menerima buku-buku dari yang mengumpulkan sontak mereka terkejut, yang mengumpulkan Karin si **Nerd** si wajar. Lah ini si anak Barupun Kazune dan Himeka ternyata sudah mengerjakannya.

"pssst ternyata mereka berdua pintar juga yaa. Kukira anak orang kaya Cuma tau soal bisnis saja" bisik Para murit dan itupun sampai ditelinga Karin namun tak ia hiraukan toh bukan dia yang digossipkan.

Disinilah Kazune dan Himeka berjalan beriringan kemudian Hei Kau antarkan Kami kekantin"ucap Kazune dengan nada seduktif.

"Ka-kalian Tinggal lewat lorong ini kemudian Belok Kanan nanti disana kelihatan kok kantinnya" Balas Karin

"Aku minta antarkan kami Bodoh! Bukan tunjukan dimana" Desak Kazune dengan tampang datarnya.

"nee kami tidak tau jalan, kami baru kali ini kesekolah ini bisa antarkan kami?" ucap Himeka

"Haduuh Bagaimana inii harusnya kan aku menjauhi merekaa, tapi aku tak enak dengan Himeka ya sudahla toh Cuma mengantar" batin Karin

"Ba-baik, disini" ucap Karin yang berjalan didepan mereka

"heei kita bersebelahan saja yaa" ucap Himeka kemudian menggenggam tangan Karin

"Kalau kau risih kau boleh pergi setelah antarkan Kami" ketus Kazune

"eh, tidak bukan begituu aku aku hanya" ucap Karin terbata-bata

"Hanya apa?" balas Kazune

"tidak ada" celetuk Karin yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kazune

"Kalau begitu kau makan juga yaa dengan Kami" ucap Himeka

"eh tidak usah aku aku harus keperpus" tolak Karin dengan terbata-bata

"aku mohoonn" ucap Himeka dengan tampang sedikit memelas

"ba-baiklah" balas Karin pasrah tidak tega melihat wajah Himeka. Kazune cuek dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Kantin

.

.

Kantin di Sakuragaoka High School tidak seperti kantin sekolah pada umumnya kantin disini lebih seperti Café. Kazune,Himeka dan Karin pun duduk didekat tembok dengan posisi Himeka dan Kazune bersebelahan dan Karin berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Kalian Mau pesan apa?"ucap si pelayan Cafe

"boleh sarankan apa yang enak? Kami pesan 3 itu" ucap Kazune

"eh. Tapi…." ucap Karin terkejut

"Baik" Ucap pelayan Café tersebut yang kemudian pergi kebelakang

"Aku yang traktir,sebagai balasan mengantar kami" balas kazune

"ohiya namamu siapa?"tanya Himeka sembari tersenyum

"Karin, Hanazono Karin" ucap Karin dengan pelan saat menyebutkan Hanazono

"Nee Karin kau bisa panggil aku Himeka dan dia Kazune" ucap himeka sambil tersenyum

"ini pesannannya, maaf menunggu" ucap si pelayan tadi

Sesi makanpun berjalan tenang tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara kemudian,

"Karinchan Kau di cari Ami dengan Rika ditempat biasa" ucap salah satu anak perempuan yang merupakan komplotan Rika

"Gawat sepertinya aku membuat masalah… tapi bukannya kata mereka aku bebas hari ini? Apa salahku?" batin Karin

"Ba-baik aku kesana" ucap Karin yang pucat pasi dan pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud

"hei Himeka sepertinya ada yang salah disekolah ini" ucap Kazune seperginya Karin

"I-iyaa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama setelah melihat wajah Karin" ucap Himeka

"ya sudah bukan urusan kita, oh iya nanti kau kekelas duluan saja aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Kazune

"Ha'I" balas Himeka

.

.

TBC

Maaf ceritanya kebanyakan kalian pasti jadi bosen /.\ ide mengalir begitu saja, *^*

Btw yg ulangannya sudah selese angkat Dompetnya (?) xD

Ohiya buat cerita berikutnya kemungkinan agak telat dikit soalnya Ayu mau refresing liburan fully~

Ohiya kalau ada yang salah ato mungkin berkenan bila suka Riview :'3 riview kalian bisa membangun semangat ayu bwt nulis lagi XD

Balasan Rivew :

Gusti995 : Udh next kok ^O^

Lia : ini udh lanjut xD

Riis yui : oke udh next, bukan! Siapa hayooo xD

Ayu : okey .


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Face's**

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kazune Kujyo

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelas dan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

"ya sudah bukan urusan kita, oh iya nanti kau ke kelas duluan saja aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Kazune

"Ha'I" balas Himeka

.

.

.

Himeka pun berjalan menuju kelas tanpa Kazune menuju kelas bersama orang-orang yang menghampirinya setelah kepergian Kazune.

Di lain tempat… dibelakang toilet sakuragaoka High School terlihatlah Sekumpulan Gadis yang berdiri dengan tegap mengelilingi sesuatu, sesuatu itu ialah Karin Hanazono si **Nerd** yang terduduk dengan baju sedikit basah akibat oleh rika dkk.

"Hei Kalau jadi **Nerd** tidak usah berlagak pintar kau dan lagi " ucap Rika "kau kenapa dekat-dekat dengan kujyo?" sambung Ami

"ak-aku…" ucap karin terbata-bata

"kubilang kau bebas bukan ber arti kau seenaknya!" Bentak Rika

"makan nih Cetrek " ucap Ami sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Dan munculah 2 orang dibelakangnya mereka membawa sebuah ember besar berisi air bukan sembarang air melainkan air berisi telur

"satuu… dua… ti- ….Kring Kring Kring " tiba-tiba hanphone Ami berbunyi

"Siapa?"tanya Rika

"nomor tidak dikenal, kumatikan saja dan kulanju…Kring Kring Kring.." balas Ami yang terpotong oleh suara hanphonenya

"sudah angkat saja" celetuk Rika

"Baiklah" ucap Ami yang langsung mengeluarkan hp keluaran terbarunya Iphone 7 berwarna silver disertai flip Cover berwarna Merah cerah dan terdapat hiasan " Moshi Moshi dengan Ami disini ada perlu apa?" sambung Ami dalam telepon

"bisakah kau datang ke ruang guru sebentar anakku?" ucap suara yang didalam telepon

"A - Ayah!" Teriak Ami kaget tapi berusaha menutupinya namun terdengar oleh Rika dkk bahkan karin

"baik"

"iyaa aku baik-baik sajaa sudah duluu"

"hai jaa " ucap rika mengakhiri panggilannya di telepon

"Rika ada yang harus aku bicarakan sini" pinta Ami seraya menarik tangan Rika ketempat yang sedikit jauh dari Karin dan orang yang menyiramnya dengan air tadi, mereka seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting kemudian

"Hei pembantu Jorok hari ini kau bebas, tapi lain kali kau tidak akan aku lepaskan" ucap Ami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Karin

"Sudah ayo" ucap Rika yang langsung menarik ami pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari disana terdapat Kazune yang mengeluarkan Smirk Evilnya sambil menatap layar Laptopnya serta mulai melepaskan Headset berwarna putih yang ia kenakan dan berjalan dengan santai menemui Karin.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kazune sambil mengulurkan tanggannya dengan tampang datar dan 1 tanggannya lagi ia masukkan di saku celananya

"iy-iyaa" jawab Karin dan menyambut uluran tangan Kazune "A-arigatou Kazune" sambung Karin

"sudah bel ayo kembali"ucap Kazune dengan tampang datarnya

"ba-baik" ucap Karin yang berjalan dibelakang Kazune

.

.

.

Teng Tong~

.

Pertanda bel sesudah istirahat telah selesai (?)

Untungnya Kazune dan Karin telah sampai sebelum guru mengajar

Psst psst

"Kazune kenapa sama si **Nerd** sih"

"tau tuh mentang-mentang **Nerd** cantik belagu"

"jangan-jangan dia melakukan yang aneh-aneh"

"hei mungkin cuma kebetulan"

Begitulah ocehan dikelas sesampainya mereka, Kazune? Ia sepertinya cuek dan tetep memasang tampang tidak pedulinya berbeda dengan Karin yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya serta mencengkram kedua tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Skip waktu pulang

"Karin mau pulang bersama? Kalau tidak salah kita searah lhoo"ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum

"sou souka "sahut Karin

"kalau tak mau tak apa" ucap Kazune yang kemudian berlalu melewati Karin

"Kaazuunee tuungguu" pinta Himeka

"apa?" tanya Kazune yang mulai menghentikan langkahnya

"tidak ada ayo" balas Himeka yang sudah menggandeng tangan Karin "ne ne Karin bisakah kau antarkan aku ke pusat perbelanjaan dekat sini?" sambung Himeka ditengah perjalanan

"ta-tapi aku harus pulang" sanggah Karin

"dia benar Himeka. Nanti biar aku saja yang temani" celetuk Kazune

"tapii aku ingin dengan Karin jugaa onegaii" mohon Himeka pada Karin dan Kazune

"baiklah tapi setelah itu langsung pulang yaa" ucap Karin yang mulai pasrah

"hai" ucap Himeka dengan semangat.

Disinilah mereka sekarang tengah memilah-milah makanan Himeka sibuk mencari sayur-sayuran dan Karin membantu mencari buah-buahan yang diperintahkan Himeka, sedangkan Kazune? Ia yang membawakan semua barang bawaan mereka yang (tidak )bisa dibilang sedikit

Kurang lebih 13 kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Karin apa sudah selesai?" tanya himeka

"emm sebentar Apel,Pir dan emm bla bla bla, sudah" Jawab Karin

"kalau begitu ayoo pulang, sebelum Kazune di foto oleh paparazi dijalanan" bisik Himeka pada Karin

"kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak menyamar saja? Memakai kacamata dan mode culun?"saran Karin

"mau seperti apapun Kazune pasti akan dikenali, ini ku perlihatkan foto ia memakai kacamata" balas Himeka dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dimana Kazune dikelilingi gadis-gadis disekolahnya saat sedang menggunakan Kacamata Hitam serta aksen rambut hitam(berkilau)nya

"di-dia ma-malah semakin tampan" Batin karin Sweardrop

"ya-ya sudah ayo pulang"balas Karin

"hai, Kazunee ayo pulaangg" ucap Himeka

Disinilah mereka sedang menuju rumah Kazune bisa dibilang cukup jauh karna mereka berjalan kaki Himeka dan Kazune berjalan ber-iringan mereka terlihat sangat akrab dapat terlihat daribelakang Himeka tampak tersenyum menghadapi kemarahan Kazune sedangkan Karin dibelakang mereka karna tak mau menggangu kegiatan tersebut ia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua

"andai aku punya saudara" batin Karin sambil melamun tiba-tiba ia terhenti melihat sebuah patung berbentuk katak berwarna hijau diseberang jalan entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba kaki Karin melangkahkan Kakinya menuju seberang jalan, tiba-tiba terdapat Truk Lewat

"TIINNNNNNN"

"KARIN !" pekik Kazune yang langsung melompat mendorong Karin ketepi jalan

"Kazune!" ucap Karin dan Himeka bersamaan

"Druaakk"suara Truk yang menabrak Kazune namun tiba-tiba oleng kesamping dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"hei ada Korban" ucap seorang yang disekitar jalan

"Ka-Kazune" ucap Karin yang mulai menerobos warga dan melihat keadaan Kazune,Kazune yang terbaring lemas dengan sedikit darah dengan setengah sadar

"Telepon Ambulance!" teriak warga

"ti-tidak usah, aku akan menelpon supir untuk menjemput kami" ucap Himeka tiba-tiba

"tapi ia berdarah nona" balas orang tersebut

"tak apa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, orang-orang disekitarpun bubar dan karin terduduk sambil menahan tangis

"Karin tak apa" ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum sambil melepon

"ta-tapi" ucap Karin

Tinn Tinn

"nah itu sudah datang ayo Karin bantu aku" ucap Himeka

"kenapa bisa Himeka setenang ini padahal Kazune sudah terluka parah? " batin Karin

Sesampainya dirumah bertapa tercengangnya karin (?) melihat kediaman rumah mereka berdua, rumah mewah bergaya eropa berlantai 4 tingkat dengan cat berwarna Vanila dan coklat pada bagian pagarnya bahkan saat masuk kesana bak masuk kedalam istana dimana taman kecil yang masih dikategorikan sangat hidup bahkan saat memasuki dengan mobilpun membutuhkan waktu dan kadang ia dapat melihat beberapa Tukang kebun pribadi mereka menyiram bahkan memangkas tanaman disana (ini rumah ato istanah sih –" ok author lebay)

Disinilah mereka sekarang dikamar Kazune yang dicat berwarna putih dan beberapa Hiasan dan beberapa lemari pakaian (what!) dan bahkan komputer 4 layar disisi kanan kamarnya

"nee Himeka kenapa kau bisa setenang ini pa-padahal kan Kazune terluka parah" tanya Karin

Himeka pun terkejut "mu-mu-mungkin perasaanmu saja, aku juga tidak tenang kok"ucap Himeka yang berusaha meyakinkan

"so-sou.." balas Karin

"ne-ne Karin apa kau tak pulang sebentar lagi malam biar sopirku yang mengantar,soal Kazune dia akan baik-baik saja ohiya jangan ceritakan soal kecelakaan kemarin ya"

"ba-baiklah" ucapnya yang mulai berjalan pergi dan diikuti oleh supir mereka tadi

Seperginya Karin Himeka mulai menekan Tombol tersembunyi didekat Kasur Kazune dan Keluarlah Tabung Raksasa dari atap Rumah mereka Himeka pun mulai memasukkan Kazune kedalam tabung tersebut dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin pada tabung itu dengan Komputer yang ada di kamarnya

"sepertinya malam ini akan sedikit melelahkan" ucapnya sambil terus menatap layar monitor itu dengan serius

.

.

.

TBC

Halow minna xD ayuu comeback! Lol okie balas riview kalian dlu

Syntia : hayoo jin apa bukan xD

HikariAnna : oke udh update, iyap klimaksnya masih luamaa bgt *lhaa-_-

Nur Afny07 : jadi ngerepotin '^'

Chelle Yip : maaf ayuu gk tau harus sepanjang apa ._. btw ini update udh kategori cepet belom? Lol, tar bakal usahain ddeh lebih panjang T^T soalnya kalo panjang-panjang kadang ide suka mentok trus update jadi makin lama ._.

Mochario Miuna : udh lanjut


End file.
